The Makings of Legends
by carpfish
Summary: A collection of legendary oneshots for SU's contest. Round 5: Phione
1. Zapdos Freedom

_The Tale of the Lightening Lord_

A/N: This is a collection of one-shots for the Legendary Muses contest. This round was Zapdos. Thanks to Celebi96 and Quaystor for the inspiration. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Need I say more?

88888888

A boom of thunder jolted Shaymin from her slumber. The small legendary curled into a tight ball out of fear. The only sounds she could hear now were her own breathing and the uneven pitter-patter of raindrops on the roof of her burrow. She resolved to lie back down and resume her sleep, but just before she did so, a flash of lightening lights up the sky. Shaymin looked out of the mouth of the burrow, anticipating another flash any second, but what she did see is instead quite different.

Emerging from the clouds was a giant yellow and black bird with sharp, spiky feathers. It's wings crackled with electricity, and lightning bolts seemed to come from it. Shaymin knew that it could only be one thing: The Lord of Lightening, Zapdos himself.

But there was something strange about the electric bird's flight. His wing beats were uneven, and he seemed to be stumbling or limping through the sky as most Pokemon would on land. There was definitely wrong. Perhaps he was hurt?

Shaymin's suspicions were confirmed as all of a sudden, the Lightning Lord fell out of the sky, plummeting towards the ground like a shooting star, the light radiating from him only adding to this. There was a loud thump and a small explosion of sorts when he collided with the earth.

Shaymin's eyes widened. She knew that Zapdos would probably sooner eat her than let her help him, but being the gutsy little hedgehog she was, she decided to take the risk. On her short stubby hedgehog feet, Shaymin dashed towards Zapdos as fast as she could, and finally reached the spot where he had crashed.

"Ar-Are you alright?" Shaymin asked as soon as she was sure she was within earshot of him. The thunderbird only groaned in reply, meaning that he obviously wasn't.

The Flower Legendary was starting to have regrets about ever setting foot out of her nice cozy burrow. But what was done was done, and she couldn't change the past. Sometimes she really envied Celebi and Dialga, with their time traveling…. Shaymin resolved to attempt and drag Zapdos to safety, not that most sane creatures would be out on the night of a storm like this, but she was sure that Zapdos was not going to be very comfortable in his current state.

Another moan of pain from the larger legendary brought the flower hedgehog out of her reverie and Shaymin immediately bit onto one of Zapdos' wings, and feebly attempted to drag him to a nearby cave that she hoped the giant bird would fit into. As expected, the tiny green legendary failed in this task.

"I… I can move well en-enough," A voice suddenly rasped. Shaymin looked around, only to see Zapdos glaring at her. The yellow bird hobbled to it's feet, then slowly, step by step, walked to the cave as Shaymin pointed him in the right direction, looking like an oversized injured Torchic in the process.

As soon as he was inside the cave, the lightening bird collapsed to the floor, whether it was because of fatigue or pain no one will ever know. Shaymin scurried in after him, looking pitifully small compared to the yellow legendary. Zapdos winced before glaring at her again.

"What are you doing?"

Shaymin felt a pang of irritation. She had just tried to save this ungrateful excuse for a legendary's life, and now he was glaring at her like that? What a charming fellow. Now Shaymin saw why his sister's didn't like him. "Well excuse me, Mr. 'I-can-move-well-enough'-then-collapses-to-the-floor! I just tried to save your life out there, despite the fact that I knew you could have eaten me on sight, and that there's an insane storm going on outside! I was the one who directed you to this cave, moron! Without me, you'd be still in your landing spot, moaning with pain, stuck in a storm, got it buster?" She retorted, letting her meaner side show.

Zapdos opened his beak, and a sound between a caw and cackle came from his mouth. Shaymin was confused. What was this, some sort of death cry? Was he dying?

After the thunderbird finally stopped he looked at Shaymin, amusement in his eyes. "Hm, they can say all about you they want, but you've got spunk, I'll give ya' that. Not as docile as everyone thinks, I guess," He laughed, and then noticed the strange look she was giving him. "What? Never seen a thunderbird laugh before, Shay?"

He was… Laughing?

Shaymin blushed. She couldn't believe that she had mistaken his laugh for a death cry. "Oh," She managed to spit out.

Zapdos' expression turned hostile again. "Well, where am I? And why did you help me?" He demanded.

The tiny green hedgehog looked at the ground. "You're in Flower Paradise, which is in Sinnoh," She replied, "I helped you because it was the right thing to do."

Zapdos let out another 'laugh', but this time, it was as sharp as steel, not that Shaymin could tell much difference between the 'laughs', but it was more the expression in his eyes that told Shaymin that this was not a joyful laugh.

"The right thing to do, huh? I haven't heard anyone say that in a long time…" He muttered, more to himself than Shaymin. "Well, are you going to help me or what? I mean, being in pain and crash landing isn't fun, even if it _is_ in a flower meadow."

Shaymin nodded, then started off with aromatherapy. "This should heal you if you have any status problems," She explained. "Just breathe deeply and let the aromatherapy work its magic."

After several minutes of silence, Shaymin couldn't help asking, "So… What happened to you?"

Zapdos grunted, and hesitated before asking, "Are you sure you want to know?"

"Sure."

"It's a long story…"

"I got time."

"Persistent little thing, aren't you? Alright… I was… We were attacked, Articuno, Moltres and I, by some human in this metal airship. He was some nutcase, I think his name was Lawrence III or something along the lines of that. He had these metal rings… They surround you, and then they infect you with some kind of ray or beam… You can't move, or resist. You just get surrounded and trapped.

"That human knew how to defeat us. He came for us one by one, took us on individually. The first one to go was Moltres. Then when I went to check her island out… I 'claimed' it, just as a joke to see if she would come out from her hiding spot in a rage. I couldn't have been more wrong. That human… He managed to do what I had thought impossible – no, unthinkable- before then. He… He captured me."

At this point, Zapdos' eyes were glazed over in reminiscence, and he stared out of the cave, as if there was something out there waiting to get him. Shaymin just sat there quietly and let the Lightening Lord continue his tale.

"It's a scary feeling, you know? You can't do anything, you have absolutely no freedom, and you're confined. Moltres had lost all hope then, she was just sitting there, accepting her fate and probably quietly devising a plan in her head. She's that sort. But not me, I kept struggling. I- I need my freedom. I'd die without it, Shay. I can't imagine life without it. Even if I know it's hopeless, I'll keep on fighting.

"To make a long story short, in the end Lugia and some random human with an annoying Pikachu had to intervene and restore peace by stealing the three orbs from the islands while the three of us, Articuno, Moltres and I, fought. Everything became hunky-dory again."

Shaymin looked at Zapdos. "But… What's wrong? I still don't get why you're here. If Lugia fixed everything, then… Why are you hurt? Why were you flying here?" She asked, her confusion evident in her expression.

Zapdos laughed coarsely again. "This is the part where it gets interesting," He said, expression bitter.

"I was… Scared. I didn't want to be caught again, so I ran away. On Lightening Island, everyone knew I lived there, so it would be easy for some random human to take a boat there, pop into my cave, then try to catch. I can't risk that. I just can't be captured again. I'll die, Shay, I can't lose my freedom. I refuse to be some human's little Snubble. I… I ran away so that I could hide," The not-so-high-and-mighty Lightening bird admitted quietly, hanging his head.

"I know I'm a coward, and I hate myself for it. But I just need somewhere to hide, to lay low for a while, until I can get over this. Somewhere I can train as well, so I can get stronger, so that a human will never defeat me. Just now, when I was looking for a place to stay, a human already spotted me and set his Rhyperior on me. I was tired after flying for days, and as one might imagine, I didn't do so well since I have weaknesses just like any other Pokemon… The rest is history. I managed to escape, albeit barely, that was one strong Rhyperior, and ended up here," Zapdos concluded.

Shaymin looked at the bird legendary. The little hedgehog managed to whisper, "Well…. You can stay here until you get better, and I have a Pikachu friend who knows an abandoned human power plant in Kanto… It's quite a nice place for electric-types, and no humans ever go there…" She looked him in the eyes as she said this. "Maybe… You would want to choose that as your temporary hiding spot?"

Zapdos paused for a moment, thinking, then nodded, gratitude in his eyes. "Thanks, Shay. You got spunk, that's for sure."

"You bet, big bird."

A/N: Hmm…. I didn't expect it to turn out as romance-ish… I hope this was okay… -crosses fingers- Well, wish me luck! XD Ray, over and out!


	2. Palkia Privacy

The Tale of the Ruler of Space

A/N: Round 2 – Palkia

Disclaimer: Pokemon does not belong to me. The idea of Palkia being behind the Bermuda Triangle belongs to cloudykitty.

88888888

One of the first reasons I love my power of controlling the dimensions is because I enjoy my privacy. I adore my personal space. I mean, haven't you ever had one of those times where you just need some quiet time to think about things, to be by yourself? I feel that way a lot, especially with that Dialga as my brother…

Anyhow, all my privacy needs where answered when I discovered this other world in a different dimension. Only humans and these strange Pokemon-like creatures that I heard someone call 'animals' inhabited it, which meant no other legendaries to annoy me! It seemed perfect. I chose my own little cluster of islands and sea as my own little hideout. Everything was perfect. The only unwanted 'visitors' that happened to stumble upon my lair while I was there were tiny humans in small wooden boats. It was hilarious to watch them flee in terror when my slender neck rose out of the sea and I glared at them. They would scream, "SEA SERPENT! THEY'RE REAL!" or something along the lines of that, then row for their lives.

Yes, for the first millennium or so, life was good. Btu human technology in that dimension started to develop. Humans invented motors, steamboats and airplanes (At least, that's what Mew tells me they're called). More humans ventured into my personal hideout. I couldn't be bothered to scare them all off, thus I opted to simply transport them through space to another location like the bottom of the sea, or a deserted island. Especially after that particularly hostile military airplane fired missals at me… Not to mention they called me 'some ugly mutated fish-bird monster'. To say the least, I was hurt, shocked and appalled. I'm not_ that _ugly, _am I_? They ended up somewhere in outer space as space trash. Honestly, you can hardly blame me for doing that; a girl's got to have some standards, and those outrageous humans definitely crossed the line with that insult! I found out later from Mew, once again my source in things human, that the incident had been dubbed 'Flight 19' by the humans.

I just stopped liking to scare the humans. After all, it wasn't any fun any more. They would just call me names, scream, and fire missals in attempt to hurt me. Those tiny explosives felt like raindrops through my armor. It started to get boring, and… It hurt. I don't know why those puny creatures' insults and screams of terror of 'monster' and things of the sort got to me. Perhaps I was getting soft? But every time I considered that, I immediately dismissed such thoughts and thought of something else, like where I would transport the next batch of intruders.

Sometimes I was merciful and transported them back to some human country, or even the Pokemon world as Pokemon. That would probably explain all the Pokemon claiming to be humans washing up on shores near places like Sharpedo's Bluff and forming rescue teams…

I must confess, sometimes I get sloppy when it comes to where I transport the trespassers into my territory. One time, I received a complaint from Zapdos that I had accidentally transported a human airplane containing someone who called herself 'Amelia Earhart'. When I apologized for my clumsiness, I couldn't help asking the yellow bird-like legendary what had happened to the female human in the plane. I couldn't help cringing when I heard the carnivorous bird describe the taste of salted human.

I have met many trespassers into my territory, and I have gotten rid of them all. Where is this 'secret hideout' of mine? One might ask. Well, Mew has recently informed me that place has come to be known to humans as 'The Bermuda Triangle', which is actually quite a silly name, since I intended my personal hideout to be in a circular shape, but sometimes I just can't be bothered to check some parts, since I know probably no-one will be there.

You might call me a bloodthirsty murderess, or a cruel, serpentine monster, but I have grown immune to such threats now, after years of hearing humans scream them. After all, can you blame a bear for defending its territory when a hunter trespasses on it? If those humans where to capture me, I'd become an exhibition, a domesticated pet, a freak, so can you really blame me for getting rid of intruders into my lair?

What can I say? I love my privacy.

END


	3. Shaymin Love

**The Tale of the Flower Guardian **

**A/N: Round Three – Shaymin. You could see this as a companion piece or sequel to the my Zapdos entry… Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Seriously is there anyone out there who is disillusioned enough to think that a simple fanfictionist would own Pokemon?**

88888888

Shaymin watched the Lightening Bird take to the sky and fly off, his wings crackling and sparking. The sky was mostly clear blue with several puffy clouds that were reminiscent of Mareep drifting about. The great Zapdos did a few loops for the sole purpose to show off, then swooped down towards the ground. For a moment, worry leapt at the small white and green hedgehog's heart, for fear that her companion would hurt himself again or that he hadn't fully recovered from his last injury. But then she put her worries to rest as she remembered that this was Zapdos: The arrogant show-off. Just as Shaymin expected, the legendary bird flew up just before he hit the ground, then landed softly on his feet.

Shaymin padded over to the giant yellow bird. "You have to stop showing off like that!" She warned. "You scared me! Besides, your wound might not heal completely. Then you'd be in big trouble." The small hedgehog glared at Zapdos, attempting to be intimidating, but failing miserably.

The Thunderbird laughed. "Whatever, Shay. Thanks for healing me and everything. Guess… I'll see you around," He cawed, and then spread his wings again.

Shaymin smiled slightly. "Yeah… I guess so… Bye Big Bird! Don't get yourself hurt again, got it?" She yelled as the great bird took flight again, this time for good. Said flying-type gave a quick nod, then flew off into the distance, guided by a Pikachu (Who had, strangely, been quiet throughout the whole conversation) sitting on his back.

As the yellow and black Lightening Lord disappeared into the distance, Shaymin gave a small sigh. She was alone. Again. The Guardian of Flowers felt a pang of loneliness in her heart. She sat on a nearby rock surveying her home and hoping to find solace and comfort. But she failed of course; flowers are no match for good company.

Everything around her was bright, sunny and happy. She was literally surrounded by vibrant green grass, crimson poppies, soft lavender and saffron sunflowers that all seemed to look at her and cry, "Smile, Shaymin! Be happy! We're all happy! Join us!" But still, the blossoms that used to be her pride and joy failed to even bring a tiny smile to her face.

_What's wrong with me? _Shaymin wondered. _I'm supposed to be innocent, and joyful, and happy-go-lucky and… And cute! Why am I so miserable?_ The green hedgehog's mind began to wander to the face of a certain yellow bird, but she quickly snapped herself out of it.

_No! He's gone, okay? There's nothing between us, we're just friends, and I was doing the right thing by helping him!_ She thought to herself fiercely. _I need to distract myself from thinking like this…. How about… Meanings of flowers! Alright…_

The small green and white Pokemon looked to the sky as she mentally recited the meanings of giving different types of flowers to others, something she had been born knowing, and usually came naturally to her. Amaryllises mean someone's dramatic; Apple Blossoms mean promise; Baby's Breath mean festivity; Freesias mean spirit; Lilacs mean first lo- Oh! This is not helping!

The Flower Guardian looked at the sky, vexed at herself. "What is it about Zapdos that makes me so fond of him?" She asked no one in particular, pondering it. She tilted her tiny head to one side, a mannerism she had picked up from the humans.

Maybe it was his carefree demeanor, or the way he didn't treat her like a child and expect her to be this little cute innocent doll-like baby. Not at all like how Articuno treated her the first time they met….

_A brilliant sky blue bird was soaring in the sky, the clouds in the air turning fluffy white and showering snow upon the frozen earth whenever it passed them. The bird noticed a small green hedgehog with two pink flowers tucked behind her ears. The bird was curious as to what this small creature was, and so, landed nearby, taking a short break from her task._

_The bird would have smiled sweetly if it weren't for the fact that it is physically to smile with a beak. "Hey, I'm Articuno! Who're you? I haven't seen you around here before," She commented._

_Shaymin looked up at the bird. "Oh! Hi, I'm Shaymin. I usually don't come out in the winter, since I'm the guardian of flowers, but I guess I was a bit late this year…" She laughed._

_Articuno's face softened. "Oh! You're the adorable little thing that Moltres told me about! Awww…. You're so cute! You remind me so much of Mew or Celebi! Do you want to make a snow-Pokemon or something?"_

_Now, Shaymin had already had a bad day. She was cold, tired, and now being called 'cute' and 'adorable', two words she absolutely loathed. To say the least, Shaymin lost her temper._

"_I'M NOT CUTE OR ADORABLE! I AM NOT SOME LITTLE BABY YOU CAN CUDDLE AND FONDLE, YOU GIANT MORONIC BLUE SNOW-TORCHIC!"_

Shaymin cringed at the memory. Articuno had not taken that well, and it had taken months before Articuno would even talk to her again… Apparently the Ice Queen did not take kindly to being called a 'giant moronic blue snow-torchic'….

Anyhow, Shaymin decided that she wouldn't go as far as to say that she and Zapdos got along perfectly. After all, they argued about almost everything… From whether the Thunderbird was healed or not, to what was the 'awesomest type'. ("ELECTRIC!" "GRASS!" "ELECTRIC!" "GRASS!") But at least Zapdos didn't ever call her cute, unless it was with sarcastic dripping from his tone.

It was then that the grass-type legendary remembered something that a Roselia had told her before about bickering: "Cute couples almost always bicker! That's what makes them so cute! Plus, it sparks romantic tension!" The Roselia had been joking back then, but now, Shaymin was taking it seriously. There was only one explanation why she couldn't get Zapdos off her mind.

Shaymin was in love with him.

The grass-type let out a squeal of horror. "How? Why? When? Gah! This is what I get for talking to ROSES so much!" She ranted to no one in particular. She was so busy ranting to herself that she didn't notice wing beats behind her.

"Earth to Shay!"

The Flower Guardian whipped around. "What the- Zapdos?"

It was true – The Lightening Lord was standing right behind her. "Hey Shaymin."

Said hedgehog closed her mouth and opened it several times, looking like a stunned Magikarp in the process. _Oh, speak of Giratina…. What's he doing here? _Finally, she spat it out. "What are you doing here?"

"Thought I'd drop by, you looked kinda sad when I left. Miss me?"

"You have no ide- Wait…" The real reason he had come back dawned on her. "You scared the Pikachu off didn't you?"

"Err…. Yeah."

Shaymin laughed, and shook her head in disbelief. "You only left 15 minutes ago! I don't believe this!" But, deep inside, she believed it. This was Zapdos, after all; and it was because he was Zapdos was why she loved him.

88888888

A/N: Okay, I hope this was okay….. R&R! ^^


	4. Deoxys Family

Tale of the DNA Virus

A/N: Round Four: Deoxys. Here's another one of my 'why the heck the legendaries are where they can be caught in the game when they were XXXX in the anime' explanations. It also has a bit of 'real life mystery explanation'. Hope you like.

88888888

You step from your hired speedboat onto the tiny spit of land on the ocean near the Sevii Islands known to man as Birth Island. The origin of the island's name you do not know, but as you brush your hair from your face, you know you are prepared for whatever challenges will face you here. Armed with only your passion for knowledge, your love of the unknown, your Pokemon, your wits and (in case all else fails) your old AK47 handgun, you prepare to brave this remote island's mysteries. Your eyes glint in determination as you march into the grass meadow that is the main feature of the island. After a few moments of photographing and making mental notes, a flash of bright light shocks you, and you wonder for a moment if this could be the resting place of Zapdos, the Thunderbird which had disappeared from Lightening Island years ago, ever since the Lawrence III incident.. After all, what else could have made such blinding light? But as you uncover your eyes and look up, you discover you are wrong.

A lone red and green figure sits atop a rock on the strange triangular-shaped island. Its figure resembles DNA strands, and a dull, lifeless purple gem seems to be embedded into its chest. Its glassy black eyes stare at you with a penetrating gaze. You detect loneliness and some sort of yearning in those alien abysses of pitch black. You gasp quietly and grab for your camera, so that you may capture this foreign sight forever on it, but to your dismay, the little machine seems to have disappeared. You curse mentally, and slowly look up to meet those haunting eyes again. The creature seems to be not only looking at you, but looking into your soul and mind. Instinctively, you feel an invasion of privacy, and attempt to hide your fear. You fail miserably of course.

This is followed by several tense moments of fearful silence, and you feel a trickle of sweat run down the side of your face. The intensity of the creature's gaze has not faltered, and you can almost feel its eyes drilling into you. At last, it surprisingly breaks the silence by speaking. It is unlike any voice you have ever heard before, and you cannot tell if it's a deep and booming, high-pitched and soprano; whether it's that of a child's, woman's or man's. It is simply a knowing of words and what it wants to say in your head. A wave of ever-changing colors appears in the sky, and your eyes widen as you recognize it as the aurora borealis. And it is in this way the creature tells its story to you.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Almost all my life, it's just been my sister and I. Our species are not the maternal kind, we reproduce only to prevent our race's extinction despite our insanely long, and as soon as the eggs are born, the mother leaves. The father has already left a long time ago. After all, the females of our race lay hundreds of eggs at a time. Why worry? At least one or two of them are bound to survive. It's not too different from some types of Pokémon, such as Magikarp and Krabby, to be honest.

That was the case in the litter I was born in. 638 eggs, all siblings, all floating around on some 'anti-planet destruction unit', A.K.A. a meteor. Slowly dying one by one. In the end, only my sister and I survived.

Nobody knows what the name of our species is. After all, it's not like our parents are around to teach us what it is. All we got is instinct. That means that we choose our own names as well. My sister chose 'Deoxys'. I'm not sure what it means, but she thought it sounded cool, and I agree with her. I chose Kiaxtrus. Sure, it isn't as awesome as 'Deoxys', but I've never been the creative one of the litter. She is.

One of the most instinctive differences our species has from other living creatures, I've learnt over my travels, is that we are complete loners, relying on only ourselves, often simply mating with the first member of the opposite gender that happens to be in our species that we meet, because that might be the only time we'll ever see one in our life spans. We have enhanced longevity, but the expanse of space is so much that it's possible for one to wander there forever, and just die. Completely alone.

However, there must have been something different about Deoxys and me. Usually when young of our species hatch, they immediately part ways. But not us. We stuck together, to be honest, I don't know why, but we just did. All that we had was us, and that hard, cold meteor. We were never alone, no matter where we went, what we did.

For a long time, I'm not sure how long, it could have been for centuries, for all I know, it was just Deoxys and I, wandering around space. We didn't have anything to do. Our species doesn't eat, doesn't sleep. We simply existed. It would have been nightmarish without my sister. We made up games, talked, traveled and visited other planets. It was on one of these innocent little vacations that the event that would change my life forever took place.

It was the planet of Exceglyx, what used to be a superheated, barren sphere full of volcanoes and craters, but was now just a wasteland full of dormant or extinct volcanoes. Deoxys and I were playing in one of the dormant ones, just fooling around and chucking bits of rock at one another. At least, we thought it was dormant. In the middle of one of our games of 'Who can find the coolest-shaped stone' (We were bored, okay? Even this seemed fun compared to floating around aimlessly in space!), I spotted a stone shaped like one of our heads: Ovular, with two square-like knobs on two parallel sides. I stretched out a tentacle, about to grab it and present my great find to Deoxys, when the ground started to shake. This was no concern to me, and I simply lifted myself off the ground. Then the lava started spewing out of the ground. _Deoxys! Deoxys!_ I cried out telepathically, flashing colors appearing in the sky, space, whatever you call it, as they always did when we 'talked'. But by the time I found her, it was too late. She hadn't been fast enough, and her lower body was trapped in the magma, which was hardening fast due to contact with the icy air of outer space. I was horrified at the sight, and tried my best to free her, unleashing waves of psychic fury upon the rock which held my sister fast. Unfortunately, I was too preoccupied with attempting to free Deoxys to hear her warnings, and the spout of magma from the ground engulfed me.

It's a strange feeling, you know? Expecting to die, but surviving. It appears that our species has an emergency ability. When our lives feel threatened, we immediately change into this sleeping, crystal-like state, not unlike the sleeping mode of Jirachi, whom I later became acquainted with. I couldn't see, hear or feel anything. I only sensed a presence beside me: Deoxys, probably. I tried with all my might to reach her, but failed. Then everything went black. It was there I slept for years, centuries, perhaps even millenniums and eons. This was an even stranger feeling: I was half-asleep, and I felt asleep, but there was still a miniscule part of me that still retained consciousness. I stayed in that state for ages. However, even now, Deoxys was right there, by my side. We were never alone, whether we were floating in space or fossilized in volcanic rock. Eventually, we figured out how to project our consciousnesses into small diamonds of light outside the rock, and we communicated to each other in that way.

As Deoxys and I slept, fossilized in rock, Exceglyx became to come alive again. Volcanic eruptions changed and formed the landscape. Eventually, the part of the planet we were in broke off, and started hurtling and wandering through space. We eventually were pulled in by the gravity of a certain small planet in the 'Milky Way' as you call it. A small, blue planet called Earth.

As the chunk of rock that used to be part of Exceglyx fell through Earth's atmosphere, the heat caused it to break up even more, into two parts. One was containing Deoxys, one containing me. We eventually crashed in some cold, snowy landscape. _Oww…._ I thought, not really noticing the lights appearing in the sky. _That was some crash landing…._ I whined, stretching my tentacles. _Ahh… My tentacles ach- Wait. I'm stretching my tentacles!_ I looked at myself, bewildered. I was out of my crystallized 'egg' state! I was… Me again!

Slowly, testing my aching limbs, I crawled out of the crater I had made when I crashed; body glowing with built up power. I was free again! When I looked up to search for Deoxys, I was met with a horrible surprise. Apparently, she hadn't been released by the crashing. I wrapped her 'egg' up in my tentacles, and rose into the sky, trying to protect her and find a way to release her. That was when that creature attacked. Apparently I had accidently hit it on my way down, and the Ruler of the Sky was PMS-ing that day, so he decided to come and attack me. Can't he see that you can't exactly tell where you go when you're stuck in a rock? In my attempt to dodge his enraged attacks, I dropped Deoxys, and to my horror, some skinny little creatures that I hadn't noticed before abducted her! However, I was distracted by the situation at hand: I still had to fend off Rayquaza! Driven by the need to get rid of the green menace as fast as I could so that I could rescue my sister, I unleashed my full and previously undiscovered power on him, and I nearly defeated him!

I didn't mean to cause that pack of Walrein and Sealeo to stampede! Heck, I didn't even notice them! If you were being attacked by a giant green lizard would you focus on defending yourself, or the weird waddling blue things around you charging towards a tiny little thing that you don't know anything about?

But then, the beings that had kidnapped Deoxys intervened, and Rayquaza blasted me with some sort of supercharged beam, and defeating me, left me for dead in that deep, dark ocean that I crashed in as those humans took Deoxys away to who-knows where. My body was destroyed by that green –censored-'s last attack, however, apparently my race is very durable, and though my molecules and subconsciousness were alive, my physical form was ripped to shreds. I retreated into egg state while I regenerated, but I was not glad I was alive. I was as good as dead inside. Because for once, I was truly alone. Deoxys was gone.

Those years that I spent reforming in that crater were the worst years of my life. I had no idea what those monsters had done to my sister, whether she was still stuck in that chunk of rock, or whether she was alive or not. So as one might imagine, as soon as my body had reformed, I immediately started searching for my sister, or at least what remained of her.

It took me years, years of being spotted, then hiding from those humans, years of flying through all sorts of landscapes on Earth, years of braving attacks from both humans, the strange creatures on the planet known as 'Pokemon' or both. Those were tedious and stressful years. However, finally, I came to a place that I later learnt was a human-made landscape known as 'La Rousse City' to the inhabitants, where my sister was held in, still trapped in her crystallized form.

I started attacking the humans and Pokemon there, crazed with rage and anger towards the beings that had taken my sister from me. How dare they take the only thing I had, the only thing I cherished from me? How dare they take Deoxys from me? Where was my sister?

Then the humans really crossed the line. They sent their little slave drones to attack me! Cowards! I roared mentally, and I'm not sure how I did it, but I immediately created replicas of myself and sent them to attack the humans, abducting _them_ so they would know how it felt like to have a loved one taken away from you. It was only fair, right?

In the end, they must have figured what I wanted, and they released Deoxys. I was finally happy, and was content to leave the humans in peace after being reunited with my sister. But our happy moment was cut short. **He** attacked again. That idiot, Rayquaza. I seriously think he's out to get me. And boy does the guy hold grudges. Luckily, I didn't have to take care of him: The slave drones that had attacked me earlier were now onto him. I can't say he didn't deserve it.

For some strange reason, Deoxys wanted to save him. She begged and begged me over and over again to save Rayquaza. Why should I? He hates me, I hate him. But what can you do when your sister flies over to your mortal enemy and tries to help him, risking her life, what do you do? You are forced to help her.

So we saved Rayquaza's sorry and undeserving butt and I was just about to yell at her, asking her what exactly she was thinking doing that, or hug her so tightly that she'd never leave me again, we vanished. Just like that. Rayquaza, Deoxys and I vanished from La Rousse City.

Where did we end up? We were in a giant white hall with pillars and standing on clouds, A.K.A. The Hall of Origin. And there, right in front of us, was a giant white, grey and gold centaur-type thing that introduced itself as Arceus. Arceus told Deoxys and I that we were guilty of the following charges:

Attacking a Legendary (Multiple times)

Harming a human city

Causing a Legendary to have to appear in front of humans (Multiple times)

And last but not least…

Invading the Earth

Who did this 'Arceus' think she was? She might rule this planet, but we don't come from here, so we didn't know about any of this! Besides, Rayquaza attacked me first! But of course, she was biased towards her precious legendary of the sky, and sentenced us to solitary confinement. Yes, solitary confinement. That meant I was going to be separated from Deoxys again.

So, by the decree of Arceus, here I am. Stuck on this 'Birth Island' place, held back by boundaries of Arcues' godly power. I have heard from several sea-going Pokémon of beautiful lights in the North Pole, where Deoxys is being held. I hope she's found someone to keep her company, she's allowed to see others since she didn't (And I quote) 'Attack Rayquaza and La Rousse City'. I still miss her every day. Arceus told me that the only way I could be freed was if a human came to the island and the human pardoned me for 'my crimes'. So finally, here is my chance. You have come, and I have met you. You have heard my story. Will you finally pardon me, so that a loving brother can simply be reunited with his sister again? Please? Forgive me, human?

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

You are entranced by this creature, by Kiaxtrus' story. You think _Can I forgive him for trying to destroy La Rousse City? But then, it isn't really his fault…. _Before you know what you are doing, you hear the words, "I forgive you, Kiaxtrus. Now, go find your sister."

Kiaxtrus sighs as a shudder runs through his body, and the purple gem begins to glow with immense power. As the Aurora become ever so stronger and more beautiful, you see Kiaxtrus rise into the sky, in his full, alien glory. The last words you hear from him are:

Thank you, human.

Then he flies off into the distance.

The next thing you know, you are waking up in your soft, comfortable bed, your Pokémon sleeping on the floor next to your bed. And you can't help but wonder if this, the story of Kiaxtrus is nothing but a dream.

88888888

So, how did you like? R&R!

~Rayshia


	5. Phione Answers

Tale of the Ocean Drifter

Or

"Where do Babies Come From?"

A/N: Round 5 = Phione

88888888

Life (noun) - the quality that distinguishes a vital and functional being from a dead body

~ Merriam-Webster Dictionary

8888888888

All was at peace in the Temple of the Sea. Nothing was amiss, and everything was as it should be. A school of Finneon and Lumineon swam past, and a Mantine soared through the water like a Fearow soars through air, casting a shadow on the floor of the regal aquatic structure. Manaphy closed his eyes and let a content sigh. "Life is wonderful," He laughed to no-one in particular. All of a sudden, an excited squeal caught his attention.

"Kyaah! It's so cute!"

Manaphy smiled at the recognition of the voice. He could recognize the high pitched tone of his daughter anywhere.

Phione held up something in her hands to show Manaphy. "Look daddy!" She said, lifting her hands to his face. "It's a baby Tentacool!" She cooed. Manaphy looked, and saw that it was true. The small water-type was tiny, small enough to fit in his daughter's tiny hands. It didn't look like much more than a shapeless light blue blob with several red specks in it, and a pair of wet, floppy, hair-like tendrils coming out of it. It was hard to imagine that this little jelly-like thing might someday grow up to be something as large, intimidating and powerful as a Tentacruel, Manaphy mused. He was broken out of his reverie by Phione begging, "Can we keep it, daddy? Can we please keep it?"

When Manaphy looked at his daughter, her eyes big, beseeching and wearing a look that was usually only worn by starving Growlithes begging for food, he knew he didn't stand a chance against his daughter's secret 'Convince-daddy-to-do-something' weapon: The Puppy-Growlithe face. Which was actually quite ironic, considering that she, a water-type legendary, the Princess of the Ocean, was wearing it, and at the bottom of the sea, no less. Weren't Growlithes fire-types?

"Please can we keep it? It was lost, and I couldn't find its mommy and daddy! It was sad! It needs a home! Humans probably took away his family! Please can we keep it? Even if it's just until we find his real family if we can?" Phione pleaded.

Manaphy sighed and shook his head in defeat, knowing that he had lost the battle from the moment he looked up to see her face, and sighed, "Alright, alright. You win okay, Phione? We can keep the little baby Tentacool. But you have to promise to give it back if we find its real family, or a good Tentacruel family to take care of it, got it, Princess?" he said, raising a figurative eyebrow.

Phione nodded vigorously, obviously ecstatic about being allowed to keep her new (and most probably temporary) 'pet'. She swung it around in a circle, and then hugged it close, squishing its gelatinous form and drawing a quiet, strangled little sound that sounded something like "Gnee!" from the small water-, poison-type Pokémon. Manaphy couldn't help but laugh at his daughter's joyous play, and mentally noted that he should probably tell her to stop doing that, but then pushed the thought to the back of his head, thinking, 'I'll do it later.'

"I'm going to name him Squishy! He shall be called Squishy, and he shall be mine!" Phione proclaimed in her excited, high-pitched voice cuddling the Tentacool once again, but not as tight as the last time.

Manaphy laughed yet again. "Oh, so now it's a 'he'? How do you know that it isn't a 'she'?" He chuckled. The Prince of the Sea let out a sigh of contentment again, and couldn't help musing out loud. Phione and Squishy were now playing and popping a bunch of bubbles that were being blown by several Krabby and Kingler on the temple floor. "Ah, life _is _wonderful," he decided, repeating his words from before.

All of a sudden, Phione stopped popping bubbles with Squishy, and turned to Manaphy with big, curious blue eyes. "Daddy," she asked, "What's life? I've heard you talk about it, but what exactly is it?"

Manaphy's eyes widened as he stuttered and tried to search for the right words. How do you explain life to a child? He questioned himself. "Well, Phione. Um… Well, er… Life is… Life is… Life is the… Life is… Being alive! Yes, life is being alive," he answered, satisfied with his answer. However, Phione didn't seem to understand or be satisfied.

"What is being alive?"

Once again, the Prince of the Sea found himself at loss for words. In the end, the only answer he could sputter out was, "Being alive is… Having life."

"Daddy, that doesn't make any sense," his daughter pointed out matter-of-factly.

"I know," Manaphy groaned. "I know… Phione, why don't you go back to playing with your-" his eyes suddenly lit up as an idea hit him like a stampede of Tauros, and you could almost see a figurative light bulb above his head, "Of course! Bubbles!"

Phione tilted her head to one side. "Daddy, what does that mean?" She inquired, "Do you want to play bubbles with me and Squishy?"

"Squishy and I, dear," Manaphy corrected. "And, no. I finally figured out how to explain life. You see, life is like those bubbles you were popping. Some last longer than others, and some don't last very long. But they're all beautiful when they last, no matter how long they last. Right?" Manaphy explained, hoping and praying to Arceus that his daughter would understand. It was hard to describe how relieved he was when he saw Phione nod.

"Now, when a bubble pops, it's like a Pokémon dying. But there are always more bubbles being made by the Krabby, so the bubbles won't run out. The new bubbles are baby Pokémon, like Squishy over there, do you get what a mean? So we have to treasure life and its beauty while the bubbles are still here, or else when we turn around and forget, the bubbles will pop before you know it."

What the Sea Prince didn't expect was for his daughter's eyes to widen in horror. "Does that mean every time that me and Squishy pop a bubble, a Pokémon dies?"

Manaphy shook his head in a 'no' vigorously. "No, no, no. That's not it! It isn't really like that, this is just a… A comparison! Krabbies don't really make babies either!"

Phione nodded again in understanding, a smile on her face. "Oh, I get it now!" She said, cuddling Squishy yet again. Manaphy smiled as well, and was glad that he had answered his precious little girl's question. However, when the father heard Phione's next question, he could practically feel his face pale, as the blood drained from it.

"So, daddy, if babies don't come from Krabbies… Where do babies come from?"


End file.
